Whos Baby?
by Satans-Dreamer19
Summary: Chrono and Rosette go to find a rapist murderer. And they also find a baby? Whats going on here? Chrono becomes ill all of a sudden and Rosette needs to figure out whats going on.


Well i wanted to do a story like this for ever so here it is! Poor poor Chrono!

C: wat?

SD: uh uh uh.. nothing!

* * *

It was another mission. New Yorks weather was crapy, the rain hadn't stopped. And now Chrono and Rosette had to go out on a mission to look for a demon who was killing small children and raping them. It was a disturbing mission, but one they had to do.

Rosette groaned as she treaded towards the car, her demon partner right behind. It was weird to go on a mission now that Chrono had his horns. Well, it was only strange because one, Chrono never really changed out of his demon form since he got them, and two, Rosette never really got to do any work on the missions they went on. Sure she never liked all the work, but now there was no work! Chrono would kill the demons and leave Rosette to be a nanie to the innocent people on the sence!

But nothing could be done. Rosette didnt want to upset Chrono, he had been so happy since he got them. One thing ticked our favorite nun off the most though, alot of the other female nuns where always around Chrono when he was in his demonic form. They always giggled and stared at him too, which was making Rosette defensive. She wanted to scream, _I saw him first so back off!_ But Rosette didnt, because she didn't want Chrono to know about her crush on him.

Chrono smiled to himself as he got in the car with Rosette. His smile hadn't faded since he had his horns. Even in his sleep. He was just so happy. He could sleep at night knowing he could protect Rosette more than he ever could without using her life. Kicking his feet like a little kid, the demon hummed to himself on this rainy day. Rosette gave him a puzzled look and started driving. Chrono was alittle worried about this killer. So low it would harm children intentionally. That made Chrono's blood boil with rage.

Also he worried about Rosette. It was raining. She was driving.. This is about as bad as it gets. Chrono made a gesture of praying and said,

"Please don't let me die in a car accident today!" Rosette shot him a glare, and punched him in the back of the head.

"A more apropreate prayer would be, Please don't let me die by Rosette's wrath once we get back to the order!" Rosette snapped at her partner. Chrono laughed sheepishly and turned to look out the window. Rosette wanted to break the silence, so she asked, "Chrono, could you read the paper about this killer again? I wasnt listening to Kate.." Chrono rolled his eyes and picked up the papers. "Hey you weren't listening either, if it wasnt for the fact I was feeling some what nice today I would have slapped you silly when you fell alseep in the sermin!"

Flushing, the demon looked out his window and refused to make eye contact with his former contractor. Rosette just began to drive and tried not to hit anything on the way to the hotel they had to go to. The killer was suppost to be booking a room their that nigh, so Rosette and Chrono had to go there too.

After a very silent drive, the two arrived at the hotel. Both had to book a room, but sadly the only room avalible was a honeymoon suite. Grumbling the whole way, the pair walked up to the top floor and got their room. There was a large circular bed and candles around the entire room. A bath room with a wirlpool bathtub. The two glanced at eachother then looked away, faces flushed.

"Your sleeping on the floor.." Chrono snapped his head to the side. Looking down at Rosette. Rosette looked over to him. It was strange to have to look up to him. It made her.. less defiant. Still, she stood her ground. Chrono just raised and eye brow and replied,

"Why dont you sleep on the floor?" Rosette puffed her cheeks. Irratated he was going to fight for the bed. Well.. so was she.

"Because im a girl!" She snorted. Chrono smiled, showing off his fangs that poked out slightly over his bottem lip.

"Well, IM just a delicate little demon.. I dont want to get all stiff and sore in the morning, Im going to need to fight off the demons.." He mused, Rosette blushed at his choice of words. Then crossed her arms and punched him in the back of the head, forcing him to the floor.

"IM getting the bed weither you want me to or not!" Rosette set her's and his bag on the bed. She began to load her gun as Chrono got up and rubbed behind his horns. Moaning in pain. The demon sat next to her on the bed, observing how she loaded her gun. Rosette looked up at him, a smile made its way on his lips. She looked away, blushing. Rosette knew Chrono was a demon. But she was so use to him being a small demon, and a kid, but now hes a man... Its so different. She felt so .. Different around him. His smiles always made her fluster, when he was close to her, her heart pounded. These feelings were indiscribable.

Suddenly Chrono's whole body tensed. Rosette could see his muscles tensed to a point where if she even breathed, he'd jump. His cat like eyes scaned the room and landed on the wall on the left side of the room. Demonic eyes where sharp with what looked like anger. Chrono's fangs were barred, and he was subconciously growling deeply in his throat. Rosette could see his claws tear at the sheats and blankets like it was butter.

"Chrono!" Chrono blinked and relaxed, a sudden gasp came from him as he tried to regain his breath. Rosette gave him a worried look, then before she spoke, Chrono answered,

"He's in that room.." Standing up and walking to the door with out speaking a word, the two walked out of the room and to the door of the next one silently. Rosette readied her gun and Chrono just busted the door down. What they saw was terrible.

There was no man there, (he must have left to get dinner or something.) But in the room there were at least six children laying some where. Bleeding from the throat, wrists, or even stomachs. Rosette's eyes began to weld up with tears. Chrono wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him so she couldn't see anything. It was distrubing to see. Rosette cried in his chest as Chrono scaned the room for life anywhere. Then he stiffened again. A loud growl erupting from his chest as he threw Rosette into a closet and turned to face the door that led to the hall way. There, infront of the door was the demon who was suspected of killing little children.

Chrono's blood was boiling with rage, and with out warning he lashed out at the demon. The demon didnt even have time to react Chrono was so quick. He began to shread the man to pieces, not stopping once to even breath. Chrono roared. His rage slowly subsiding. There was nothing left of the other demon but the blood Chrono wore. He began to tremble. His whole body shook.

Rosette sat in the closet. Unable to see what was going on. She could hear screaming and then.. silence. The nun was about to open the closet, when she heard soft sobs coming from the outside of it. She wondered if Chrono was crying. But she didnt want to go out there and imbarress him. Chrono never liked to cry when someone was around. He told her that once when she caught him crying in his room.

Chrono dropped the the floor and curled into a ball. Sobbing quietly. He had just killed,.. or massacured someone. Chrono thought he was almost no better than the man he had just killed. But I had a reason to kill him. Chrono thought, desperatly trying to reasure himself. Then, he felt a small pressure on his side. He got up rather quickly into a sitting position, accidentally knocking over a small bundle. The demon, completely perplexed, leaned over the bundle and began to inspect it cautiously. He could smell something.. small, and very young. Mabey it was a kitten? Rosette could see through the cracks in the closet.

She had to surpress shear laughter at the curious demon. Rosette had seen the whole scene take place. While Chrono had been crying on the floor a small bundle crawled out from under the bed and made its way towards the sobing demon. Which is where we are now. Chrono pulled the blanket back slowly, and jumped a little when he saw a small baby. Chrono cocked his head to the side, and leaned closer to the baby.

The little girl giggled at Chrono when he began to sniff her. Rosette was going to bust a gut. Chrono was smelling the baby girl, and the baby didnt understand, but after a minute or two the baby grabbed his face which scared Chrono at first and she began to do the same thing he had done. Rosette thought it was just too cute! A nearly grown demon and a small baby. She got out of the closet and sat next to her partner and the girl. The baby ducked under Chrono's neck at first, Rosette giggled.

"Well.." The smile on Rosette's face didn't leave, "Looks like you've made a friend." The baby looked up at Rosette now. And she began to crawl over and then into Rosette's lap. Chrono smiled now too,

"Same with you." He said as the baby girl reached up to the pocket watch. Rosette leaned over to let the baby girl have a better look at it. After a minute of twisting and turning it, the baby then began to chew on it. Chrono whimpered and pouted. Rosette just laughed at his childish nature. Whether he looked like a man or a child, his attitude didnt change. The little girl fell asleep in Rosette's arms after a few minutes. Chrono helped his partner up, both careful not to wake up the baby.

Chrono brought up a good question when they got into the car. Who was the little girl, where were her parents, and why was she in there? Rosette handed Chrono the baby when she began to drive. She accually was driving very carefully. Chrono gave a huff of jeliously. Rosette looked his way.

"What?" Chrono bounced the baby on his knee.

"Why cant you drive this carefully for me?" Rosette laughed, causing the baby to giggle too.

"Oh Chrono your a big boy, you can handle a car crash." Chrono just turned his attention back to the little baby in his lap. Then, he asked a question that caught Rosette off guard.

"What's her name?" Rosette blinked afew times. Not able to think of anything. The nun just glanced over and shrugged. Chrono looked back at the baby. "Hey?" The baby who was preocupied with his tail, then looked up at him. He realized, now that there was more light, the little girl had bright orangish eyes. He gulped, but didnt say anything to Rosette. Looking more closely, Chrono tried to distinguish her features. She had orangish eyes, semi-tan skin, pale voilet hair. His eyes widened.

Rosette was a bit uncomfortable with the silence and looked over at her demon partner. "Chrono?" He looked up at her, a forced smile on his face. His heart was going a million miles a minute. Rosette noted him shivering a little. "Chrono are you okay? Your shivering. Its not cold, do you have a temperature?" The nun pulled her hand up to his forehead. She yelped at how hot his head was. "You should of said something!" Chrono's partner slammed the petal to the metal and dogged everything like she was a pro. Getting to the order in a matter of minutes. Chrono sat there almost terrerized, along with the baby.

A smile on her face, Rosette anounced thier arrival. Chrono nodded and eagerly handed Rosette the baby. Kate came over to the car, along with Father Remington and the Elder, and a few nuns. Kate noticed the baby, and Rosette explained everything, skipping the most grusome death of the demon rapist. She just said she shot it. Chrono was still getting out of the car.

"Are you alright Chrono?" Father Remington asked, looking his way. Now everyone was looking at him. The demon was leaning out of the car. His eyes are half shut, and his breath was labored. Rosette had a worried look on her face. She made a movement to go closer to him, but he gave a low growl of pain, then a whimper. The Elder walked over to the demon and put a hand on his head.

"He's got quiet a temperature.." Chrono moaned in pain, bitting his lip. His body shivered violently shook. Some of the nuns were blushing. Rosette was too. Kate was about to scold them when Chrono suddenly made a loud grunt, and threw up. Rosette rushed over to her partners side, along with the little baby.

"Chrono!? Chrono are you okay?" Rosette was worried about his sudden illness. Chrono looked up at the blonde nun. A smile on his face. But before he could say any thing he fell back onto the car seat and had passed out.

* * *

OK just for starters. HOPE you'll keep reading. ITs supost to get cute lat er on!

I'll update soon.

SD D


End file.
